In the living years
by moonswirl
Summary: The request was for Tony & Michelle fluff dating, proposing, wedding, baby... So here it is...
1. Chapter 1

**IN THE LIVING YEARS**

_By Moonie -For Erin_

Disclaimer: Not mine sigh  
Summary: The request was for Tony & Michelle fluff - dating, proposing, wedding, baby... So here it is...

"I can take it from here," Michelle told the agent as she looked in through the holding room's window at her brother. He sat there, hunched over with his head in his hands… She hated seeing him like this, so broken. And most of all she hated that she'd been unable to prevent things escalating to this point. She knew it wasn't really her fault, that she'd been busy trying to prevent a war from starting. But it didn't change the way her brother was probably feeling right now because of it.

The agent opened the door for her and she slowly walked in, the click of her heels resonating loudly in the otherwise silent room. He didn't look up, but she could tell he'd registered the presence. She approached him, stopping at his side and crouching to try and look at his face.

"Danny…" she spoke slowly. He reacted, recognizing his sister's voice. He looked at her. She knew the expression in his eyes. He'd "messed up" and he felt sorry for it. "Hey, it's okay," she hushed, placing a hand on his head. She gave him a reassuring smile. He returned the smile, unsteady but calm. "Come on. I'll take you home."

"Is it over?" he asked as she helped him to his feet. The effect of the sedatives hadn't likely worn off completely and it showed in his unsteady steps.

"Yeah," she assured him. "Everything's fine." As they walked out of the small room, she veered him down a path to the parking garage. She didn't want to pass through the main area. Carrie might still have been there, and she didn't want to risk Danny going through it all again.

Arriving at her car, Michelle settled her brother in before going around to the driver's seat. She didn't turn the radio on, wanting to put work aside for a moment. They rode the distance to Danny's apartment in silence. She focused on the driving something that she could do calmly instead of on edge.

At the apartment she got Danny to bed and made two cups of coffee. She sat at his side, giving him one of the cups. He seemed relaxed now, his worries calling for energy he could no longer muster. Neither of them spoke for a while, words escaping them, exhaustion winning them over. Finally, Danny spoke up.

"Remember that day, your birthday party at the pool?" The question surprised her, but then she smiled as she understood what he was talking about.

"I was ten…" Danny nodded.

"I was supposed to keep you occupied for a while before taking you there…"

"And we got lost," Michelle remembered.

"Oh, but we had fun," Danny sort of smiled.

"Sure, once the panic had passed," she teased.

"Never has as much fun as that day…" he spoke, lost in the memory. They shared a look, the thought of how things had gotten in the recent months flowing in. "I want us to get that back," he gave his sister a weak smile. She nodded, hand on his arm. "You've had a long day. Go home, little sister. Relax, you've earned it." She didn't seem sure, and he knew why. "I'll be fine. If it'll help, I'll get my neighbor to stay with me, okay?" Finally she relented with a smile.

"Okay, big brother."

Leaving the apartment ten minutes later, secure in the knowledge that her brother wasn't alone, she trailed her feet back to her car. Her own apartment was something she yearned for at the moment. She sometimes felt like she was neglecting it, spending so much time at the office. Regular home chores were a soothing escape. Her only foe was the kitchen.

As she entered her home, she kicked off her shoes. The place was quiet, the only sounds coming from outside. Changing into plain clothes, she picked up the TV remote from her nightstand. She didn't have time to put the remote down before she heard…

"… was rushed to the hospital immediately. We've yet to receive word on his condition, but we'll keep you updated. If you're just joining us, President David Palmer is in critical condition after an unknown assailant made an attempt on his life during a press conference in regards to the events of the previous day."

Michelle sat on the edge of her bed in disbelief. After everything they'd all gone through, now this… She was getting a migraine just thinking about it. When she'd started working at CTU, she'd been told it could get… rough. She had no idea this was what they meant. She hadn't even really thought about the possibility. She was happy with her job, felt comfortable with the environment, the people… Tony…

"Tony Almeida, this is Michelle Dessler. I trust you'll make her feel welcome here," George Mason stood introducing the two. They shook hands, smiled and nodded.

"I'll do that," Tony assured him.

"Good. We need all the held we can get," he shared a knowing look with him before walking away. Michelle looked at him, then Tony, puzzled. Tony shook his head lightly.

"Don't ask," he indicated for her to follow him.

"Okay." He looked back at her for a moment. She was looking around, getting acquainted with the area. He'd been stunned by her from the moment he'd seen her come through the door accompanied by George Mason. At the same time, he was cautious. He truly wanted to believe that Nina had been a fluke, that he'd know better from then on. This woman didn't look duplicitous – but then neither had Nina. He really wanted her to be "real".

As she looked back his way, he quickly covered and focused ahead once more. "Here we are," he indicated the desk. "Computer and phone are all set. If you need anything, you've got the list of extensions in your top drawer." She nodded, setting her bag and jacket on the chair. "We have a few minutes before we get started. Come on, I'll show you around."

"Thank you," she smiled and followed him once more.

An hour later, Michelle was still getting set up. She had a good feeling about this job already. Compared with how things had become over at Division, it didn't take much for this to be better. And it definitely was. She could tell the people here were still reeling from the events of a particularly traumatic day, one that had been hard on some and devastating for others. She'd heard all about the drama of the Bauers, the revelation of betrayal of a few agents, including Nina Myers. She knew Almeida had been promoted to Myers' former position, and she now had his job. If only for that, she'd read up on him before she came to CTU. She hadn't met him yet, but she knew him to a degree. When they'd finally come face to face, she knew she had gotten the right impression about him. The one thing she had been unable to see until they met was the strength the feeling of safety in his eyes and his face. She'd felt at ease around him right away, though at the same time careful. She had a job to do, and somehow she'd have to find balance of mind.

"Hey, how are things working for you?" the already familiar voice broke through her thoughts. She looked up at Tony.

"Just about set," Michelle nodded.

"Good. We have a few things coming in with some priority. Ready to dive in?"

"Definitely," she nodded. Tony smiled to himself as he walked with her to the conference room. She was eager to get started, a feeling that would do the people here some good, he felt it already.

Tony had been on his way out when the call came in about the attempt on he president's life. Part of him wanted to stay, help figure out what had happened, but his body screamed with exhaustion. Leaving the task in the hands of the agents who had just clocked in, he got into his car and drove home. The landscape, which usually seemed to fly by, seemed suddenly bright and mesmerizing. They'd come close to losing it all, losing themselves. The pain in his ankle still throbbed, but he pushed it away. It reminded him that he'd been wrong and that this insistence could have gotten them all killed. The people he should have listened to, he had ignored.

Michelle… Once he had realized he'd been wrong, he feared that the progress they'd made in their relationship would have come tumbling down. He feared he'd lose her before they had anything. But then everything was aligned once again. They were allies once more, the way they worked together made things flow in a way that made him thankful for her presence a little more every day. And it wasn't just about work. She just made him feel good in general. They didn't have much shared "down time", but they had their quick lunches, quick dinners or even breakfasts depending on the day they were having. One would get some food, offer to share, so they'd pull a chair to the other's desk and talk as they ate. Michelle always seemed to have a knack for bringing in take-out from places he'd never heard of. He'd ask how that was, and she'd sort of blush and dodge the topic. He found it sweet, didn't push.

Now he had a chance to get beyond the co-workers/office friends step and get to be closer to her. But could they really make it work? The job they had, its demands on a person… would it get in their way if they were to become a couple? What if they got closer only to be thorn apart by some unforeseen future event? He realized he shouldn't let that dictate his choices, but he couldn't ignore it either.

When he got home, he hurried along before a certain nosy neighbor noticed his slightly unbalanced steps and inquired about how it happened. At the moment he didn't feel like finding a story to tell her, and somehow telling her that a co-worker had done this breaking a witness out of the building in order to get proof to stop a war didn't feel like the right thing to do though he would have loved to see the look it would have created on old Mrs. Franklin's face.

"Tibbs?" he called as he walked in, looking for the big orange cat. He'd somehow ended up with him after his grandmother had moved into a home for the elderly. He'd been uneasy about it at first but had grown attached to the feline over time. Another neighbor had two kids, and they could always be counted on to come play with and feed Tibbs while Tony was at work.

He found Tibbs in his usual spot, sitting by the television. Tony often found him just sitting there, like he was waiting for the television to come on. After doing just that, causing Tibbs to sit to attention, Tony went to take a shower. The whole day weighed on him like an extra layer of skin, which he was eager to shed. He came out afterward relieved and lighter. Grabbing something to eat on the way, he went to lie back on the couch. Tibbs sat at his feet. Tony soon fell asleep, the sound of the Palmer reports growing dimmer until they were gone.

When at last sleep took him, he found himself in one of his usual dream of a simpler life, where as of late he found his "co-worker/office friend/maybe something more"… she was more present with each occurrence of the dream.

Michelle walked back into CTU 24 hours after she'd left it. They were still fixing things. Instinctively she looked to her wrist, which was mildly hurt in the bombing. Looking around, there were barely any signs of what had gone down in this place. Her gaze trailed up to the office up on the second level. It was empty – he wasn't there yet. She sighed, somewhat disappointed.

"Hey," came a voice from behind. She gasped, turning around.

"Tony, hi," she smiled.

"Were you looking for me?" he asked.

"Uh…" she looked back to the office, then to Tony. "I… yeah, I was," she nodded with some confidence. "I wanted to know how you were."

"I'm good," he nodded and smiled.

"Good," she kept nodding.

"And you?" he asked.

"I'm good too."

"Good." They looked at each other, both trying to speak up but having some difficulty.

"Alright, you're here," Ryan Chappelle walked in their direction. They looked over at him. "It's a bit crowded around here," he indicated the work crews, "But we have work to do, so let's try and focus," he indicated for them to follow him.

Around lunchtime, as Tony was finishing a phone call, there was a knock at his office's glass door. He swiveled about in his chair, finding Michelle standing there with a paper bag. He signaled for her to come in and take a seat.

"Listen, take some time. Take it easy. Why don't you guys take a vacation? Give your heart time to heal." Michelle had begun laying out the containers of food. She mouthed the name "Jack?" to Tony and he nodded. He listened and smirked. "You should listen to her. Alright, I'll talk to you later. Bye." He hung up.

"How's he doing?" Michelle asked, putting the empty bag aside and handing Tony a fork.

"Thanks. He's okay. Restless, stir-crazy, but okay."

"Good to know," she nodded.

"Well, you came at just the right time," he eyed the food.

"Hungry?" she laughed. "Skipped breakfast again?"

"Going to interrogate me?" he teased.

"Alright, alright," she 'backed down'. They ate quietly for a minute. Finally, swallowing a bite and putting his fork down, Tony looked to Michelle.

"What are you doing Saturday?" She held up her fork, indicating for him to give her a moment to swallow.

"Uh… nothing much. Why? Have something in mind?" she asked, trying not to sound too hopeful.

"I'd like to take you out to dinner. A real one, not a desk meal." Michelle smiled, sort of relieved.

"I think it's a great idea," she nodded. "You're on."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_Note: Thank you all so much for the kind words :) So at the moment I have six chapters ready, working on the seventh and likely last one (unless I have to split it due to length). I want to have it all posted by premiere time, so I'll post one every morning :) Let's just hope I can finish on time ;)_

**CHAPTER 2**

Saturday morning rolled around, and both Tony and Michelle got ready for the day they had thought about for almost a year then. The dress code may have been only semi-formal, but it was still something removed from the way they were used to see each other dressed. Curiosity had taken them whole.

Tony arrived to pick Michelle up at 6:30 sharp. He rang the bell at the gate. She called down to say she'd be right there. Tony awaited her appearance in barely concealed anxiousness. She stepped out the door and turned to walk down to where Tony stood.

Much like the day they had first met, they were pleasantly stunned. Perhaps a credit to their training, they were able to keep a straight face and hide the signs of the effect they were having on each other to a certain degree.

"I think it's safe to say I'm at a loss for words here," Tony spoke as she reached him.

"Well, that was what I was going for…" she smirked. "I'm kind of speechless myself."

"What, this old thing?" She laughed, and both were relieved to find things starting off so well.

They got into Tony's car and drove off. "So where are we going? Unless it's a secret…"

"You'll see," Tony decided to make her wait for it.

"Fine, fine," she sat back, anxious to see where he'd take her. They drove for twenty minutes. Tony asked after her brother Danny. She told him he was doing fine, that he'd been having a good week since she'd taken him home. Michelle asked after his ankle. He assured her it was healing and it hardly hurt anymore. They stayed away from the topic of work, this night being the hopeful beginning of a non-work relationship. "Not even a little hint?" she asked just as he pulled up to a curb. He pointed up to the building.

"Called in a favor owed to me by a friend, that's all I'll say," he finally revealed before exiting the car. Going around to the other side, he opened her door and offered his hand.

"Thanks," she took it, standing. As they approached the restaurant, Michelle could see a man inside nodding to Tony with a smile. "Mm, intriguing." They walked in, approaching the man.

"Tony," the man shook his hand.

"Hey Brian. This is Michelle."

"Hi," she shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you. To be honest, we've all been curious to see you since he called the other day," Brian nodded to Tony. Michelle looked back to Tony, amused.

"I'm guessing this is the friend?" she asked.

"One of them," Brian told her. "Tony has many friends here." He picked up a couple menus. "I'll show you to your table. Right this way."

"It's a great place. Can't believe I've never been here before," Michelle told Tony once they were sitting.

"It's still more or less unknown, but once you've eaten here once, you'll want to come back all the time."

"Great," Michelle laughed. "So why do you have so many friends here? I'm dying to know…"

"A few years back, I was called in here to grab a suspect on one of the cases we were working. Something went wrong, someone tipped him off and he ended up taking the place hostage. I was already inside. I worked with some of the employees and we got it settled, no casualties. The owner said if I ever needed anything, he owed me. I told him if he could get me this particular table tonight, we'd be even." Michelle couldn't help smiling.

"Why this table?"

"Well, see that shop across the street?" He pointed and she nodded. "Around eight, they have a group of musicians set up out front. We'll be able to hear them from here." She kept on smiling.

"It's perfect." They were on the same page with this evening. They could tell this would only be the first of so many great nights.

Shortly after, they gave their orders, meeting another of Tony's friends at Lyons'. They were just finishing their main course when eight o'clock came and the musicians started playing. People sitting out front started getting up, partnering up for a dance. Michelle looked to Tony. He understood what she was thinking about. Pondering whether to do it or not for a moment, he finally signaled to Brian that they'd be back. Tony escorted Michelle to the "dance floor".

The music was lively, but not too fast. They swayed about among the other couples. The dance area was crowded, causing them to bump into other people on several occasions. This didn't bother them, only made them laugh. They continued through two more songs before finally regaining their table in Lyons'.

"Did you see that one couple? They were all… serious," Michelle put on the face the referenced couple was displaying, bursting into laughter after a moment. Tony laughed as well.

"Maybe they were jealous."

"Oh yeah," Michelle nodded.

Dessert was served, giving the two a moment to breathe, to cool down, and to wonder why on earth they hadn't done this sooner.

"So where do you want to go now?" Tony asked as they left the restaurant twenty minutes later.

"I wouldn't say no to a movie," Michelle looked up at him.

"Okay, but no popcorn," he opened the car door.

"No kidding. I don't think I could eat more." They drove off toward the theater. "What's playing there, do you know?" He reached to the backseat, fishing out a newspaper and offering it to her. "Thanks." She found the page. "No action movies, we get enough of that…"

"No argument there."

"Maybe a comedy?"

"Sure," Tony nodded.

"Okay, let's see…" she read silently for a moment. "Uh… starting in five minutes."

"We're almost there." Soon after they were settling into their seats. The theater was about half full. As they waited for the movie to start, Michelle looked to Tony. He turned to look back feeling her hand lightly over his.

"Just wanted to say… I'm having a really good time," she smiled.

"Me too," he smiled back, squeezing her hand as the lights dimmed and the previews started.

The movie lasted a little over an hour and a half. In this time, their hands remained linked for a while. They let go only as they moved to sit closer to each other. Michelle lay her head on his shoulder as Tony placed an arm around hers. When the movie ended, he saw she was starting to doze off.

"You all right there?" he smirked.

"I'm fine," she spoke sleepily. "Good movie, just a little tired."

"Mm-mm. I'll take you home" he got her to her feet, walking with her and supporting her. She woke up a bit as they left the theater and the night breeze hit her face. They got in the car and started back toward Michelle's home. They spoke about the movie, trying to keep her awake. Arriving back at the building, Michelle was fine to walk though she didn't let Tony see it. This way as he walked her to her door, she was able to remain leaning against him a little while longer.

"Thank you Tony, tonight was really great."

"Yeah, it was."

"What are you doing next weekend?" They shared a grin.

"You tell me."

"Mm, not right now. I'm about to keel over," she laughed. "But, uh. I'll think of something, let you know on Monday?" He nodded.

And then they were kissing. It was hard to tell who had initiated it, both had moved forward as though they knew what the other was thinking. This being the second kiss, any worries that might have been expected had it been the first was non-existent. It was sweet and lingering, fueled by a different set of emotions than the last time.

They said their goodnights and Michelle went into the apartment as Tony headed back to his car. She went to stand at her window and watched him go. Perhaps sensing her eyes on him he turned back to look at her as he reached his car. She waved and smiled. He did the same, finally getting into the driver's seat and pulling away. Michelle leaned against the window with a pleased sigh.

_A FEW MONTHS LATER_

"Tony, wake up," Michelle whispered, reaching to turn on a lamp. "Come on, we have to get ready. We have to go to my place so I can change…"

"Few more minutes," he requested, pulling her back over. She sighed, relenting as he held her.

"That's not fair," she smiled. "We're going to have to deal with this soon. Last few months, the… unplanned sleepovers… have made getting to work on time kind of a problem."

"So we stop having them?" he asked knowing well what her response would be.

"Don't even think about it," she grinned.

"Well, neither of our places has any problems to them, so… which one of us moves?" She turned her head to look up at him.

"I don't know. But we'll figure it out. Right now, we have to get ready…"

"Okay. I'll take care of coffee and breakfast, you go shower."

"Deal."

Once they'd both showered and eaten and Tony had dressed for work, they drove to Michelle's so she could put on some clean clothes for work. Most of the time, they tried to plan ahead and have their change of clothes at the ready. But there were other times where a spur of the moment decision meant they had to drive over so one could change the next morning before work. For a while, it had been fine. But then as time went on, they were more and more reluctant to cut into their time of peace before work. Because of this, they had ended up late arriving at CTU, making for awkward greetings, especially with Chappelle there.

A few weeks later they were packing up Tony's belongings to Michelle's. Danny came to help, and so did Tony's brother James. Danny was really starting to pick himself up, turn his life around. He had no prouder supporter than his sister. Michelle was finding herself very much welcomed by the Almeidas. James was like a second brother to her now. And Tony's sisters, Anna and Clara, had been just as friendly. They'' gone out, the three of them and James' wife Amanda, a few times now. She was also glad to see Tony and Danny were getting along. Danny had been cautious at first, ever the protective big brother, but he'd eventually come around.

Around five, everything had been brought over or taken away depending on whether Tony wanted to keep it or not, or whether they'd had the item already available at Michelle's. In a few cases, something of hers was replaced with something of Tony's. As dinner was in the oven they unpacked the last couple of boxes. When Michelle opened a box and she failed to hide the sudden snicker, Tony looked up.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing…" she spoke innocently, fishing out a photo album.

"Wait…" he tried to grab it, but she pulled it away.

"What's wrong? Bad hair or something?" she laughed, standing so she could check it out. He stood as well, looking amused and embarrassed at the same time.

"Hand it over…"

"Going to have to catch me first!" she ran off. He followed, finally "catching" her. She was laughing, a sound which was music to his ears. They sat and Michelle opened the album. She gasped with a smile.

"That was all my sisters' doing. I was defenseless…" he explained himself as several pictures of a young Tony dressed up in different costumes were found.

"Nah, it's sweet," she assured him. "If it'll make you feel better, I have some embarrassing kid pictures too."

"I don't find that very likely," he spoke, making her smile.

"You'd be surprised."

By the time they headed to bed for their first night as living together, they'd put away all of Tony's things. He found her sitting at the bedroom window looking out as he walked in. Silently, he went and sat next to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked, looking at her distracted face. She blinked, looked over at him.

"What… oh," she smiled. "Sorry I was just thinking. I like to sit here, just…"

"Thinking," he completed. She nodded. "About…"

"Anything," she shrugged. "Right now, you… A lot of the time lately it's been you," she admitted with a smile. He gathered her closer, kissing the top of her head. "It'll be even better now, I feel it."

"No more running in the morning, more quiet time." She hummed in anticipation.

"Did I ever tell you about how I got to ask you if you wanted to go out, that day?" Michelle asked, knowing he'd understand what she was talking about.

"No, you didn't."

"It was thanks to George Mason, believe it or not."

"What?" he grinned.

"Yeah. I went into his office, and he talked… of regrets. He told me to find something that made me happy and do it. I'd been… apprehensive, afraid to make that first move. But his words kept turning over and over in my head, and I knew there was one thing that would make me happiest…" She looked up at him. "And it was you. So I did it." They kissed, content, tired.

"Mason saved us twice that day…" She nodded. After a moment they stood and got into bed, Tibbs the cat resting at their feet.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_Note: Once again, I'm really touched by all the words you've sent my way :) Makes me all motivated :D So here comes the next chapter!_

**CHAPTER THREE**

_MONTHS LATER_

"Excuse me, sorry…" Tony mumbled after he'd bumped into someone, running down the hall at CTU. He swerved into another corridor, sidestepping someone wheeling equipment cases. "Make way!" At last there were the doors to the clinic. "Have they arrived?" he asked the doctor. She shook her head. A moment later, the doors were pushed open once again.

"Tony!" He turned at the sound of her voice.

"Michelle, are you okay?" he asked, approaching.

"Careful," Jack told him as he finished walking her to be checked. There were a few scrapes on her face, but more prominently her arm hung oddly and Tony could tell she was in pain but was trying to keep it in check. As Michelle was examined, Tony and Jack stood back.

"What happened?" Tony asked, keeping his eyes on her, wanting to be sure she was all right.

"While we were searching the house, I heard a noise and went to see. Peterson and his crew had hidden entrances. I caught two of them coming in. Peterson himself got in through an entrance that opened into the room Michelle was verifying."

"Where is he now?" Tony asked angrily. Jack nodded back as he was led in, bleeding from the head.

"She… responded," Jack smirked. The doctor stepped back and the men waited to hear what she had to report.

"Her shoulder was dislocated. Other than that, just a few cuts and bruises," she assured them.

While she was being treated, Tony helped Jack and dealt with the three men they'd brought in. Finally an hour and a half later he was able to head back to see her as she rested in the clinic. She was asleep when he walked in. He sat at her bedside, watched her peacefully in slumber.

He'd been looking through some documents that had recently come in when Gael had informed him about things going south at the Peterson house. It had taken a few more minutes before Jack had called in to inform him that they were arriving and that Michelle had been injured.

Now as he sat watching her, he felt himself slowly coming down off the overwhelming panic of not knowing how she was, how she'd be. One thought that had been flipping among so many thoughts before now stood out as those others went away: 'I can't lose her…'

They'd been together for a little over a year now, and he truly felt he'd never feel as good as when he was with her. And in that moment he decided to ask her to marry him. He'd figure it out, plan it out, and make it an unforgettable moment.

She stirred and slowly awoke a few minutes later. She opened her eyes, finding the man she loved gazing down upon her. It was a strange feeling, how he seemed to make her feel so strong, even when he wasn't there with her. At the house, as she'd been crouching and rummaging through a box, she'd heard the faint sound of a floor board creaking and she'd known someone was there, someone who would mean her harm.

As he'd gone to grab her, she'd moved but he'd still managed to get a hold of her throwing her forcefully to the ground. She never really got to see what she struck that made the cuts on her face. She scrambled to her feet tried to get her gun, but he was upon her once more. They struggled and he pushed her back down. This time when she hit the ground, she was dizzied with sudden staggering pain in her arm.

Then she thought about Tony – she couldn't give up, couldn't give in to events that could escalate and separate them forever. Momentary clarity came like a rush of adrenaline. She looked up, seeing Peterson had a gun and was about to shoot her. She had to think fast. She had to distract him for a moment. She'd come to know even the most futile of attempts could work as long as she got him talking at all.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," she panted. He didn't move, but he wasn't shooting yet either. With difficulty, she stood supporting herself with her good arm against the wall.

"Why's that?" he entertained her suggestion.

"There are snipers stationed in the building across the street. They have you in their sights already." He blinked, though he tried to hide it.

"You're bluffing."

"Maybe. Then again…" she trailed knowing she had him doubting now. That was all she needed. He moved toward her, as though to take her again. She held until he'd approached enough and in a rapid movement she swung away from her wall lean and crashed his head through the window. He slumped back, unconscious. She breathed, sliding into a sitting position, cradling her arm. Jack joined her soon after, taking in the scene as he called for back up.

Looking up at her dear Tony, Michelle felt so thankful for his presence in her life – her heart. He made her feel safe strong, and loved. That alone was reason enough for her to know she wanted to hold on to what they had. She remembered how her grandmother, sweet Nana Fran would tell her young granddaughter about the day she'd proposed to her grandfather. She would go on about how more women should do as she'd done, and Michelle had said perhaps one day she would do just that. And that day she knew the time had come, as soon as she'd decided how to go about it.

"How are you feeling?" Tony asked, looking down on her with a smile.

"I'm okay. It's just…" she indicated her arm.

"Gave him hell, uh?" he grinned.

"You bet," she laughed lightly, quieting with a wince. "Did he talk?"

"He did," Tony nodded. "Don't worry about that right now. You should rest." The sound of a phone ringing halted the conversation. Tony took the cell off his belt and answered. "Almeida."

"Tony, it's Jack. Look, I'm sorry to interrupt but we need you here."

"Alright, I'll be there in a minute," he responded before hanging up. "I have to go. Are you gonna be okay?" he asked.

"I'm in good hands," Michelle nodded. "Go on." They kissed quickly and he headed off. She watched him go. Once he was gone, she called the doctor over. "Can I make just a quick phone call?"

Later that day, Tony came to gather Michelle and they drove home. Promising he'd help her get better, Tony settled her in and went to rent a movie. While he was out, Michelle got up. Medication was only helping to a point, but she had things to do and it helped distract her from any residual pain. She sat at the kitchen table with the phone.

"Hey Clara, sorry I couldn't talk longer before."

"It's fine. How's your arm?"

"Annoying, but I'll live," Michelle laughed.

"Good to hear. So if you have any ideas I'm all ears." Clara had been thrilled to hear of Michelle's plans to propose to her brother. She was even happier that Michelle wanted her opinion on the "scenario".

"Actually, I did have a thought…"

As Michelle and Clara worked to fine tune the "plan", Tony was working on a plan of his own. Having things go just right was something he really wanted, but there was no guarantee. After hurrying to pick up a movie, he sat in his car a few minutes, tried to come up with something. Then the beginnings of an idea started to form. Taking his phone, he dialed his sister's number.

"Hey Anna, are you busy? I need to ask for a favor… Yeah, here's the thing…" He continued to speak with her, discussing his idea, as he took off toward home. By the time he pulled up to the driveway, they were finalizing. "Right. Friday night. Thanks, I owe you."

Inside, a moment before, Michelle heard him arriving and hurried to stand, taking a bag of popcorn and sticking it into the microwave, phone balanced between her ear and her good shoulder as she pressed the buttons. "I have to go, he's coming… Yes, yes, I'll call you… Yes, Friday night… okay, gotta go," she hung up just as Tony walked in.

"What are you doing up?" he asked with a smirk.

"Come on, it's not that bad, 'mom'," she teased in return. "I wanted to make us some popcorn," she pointed to the microwave with the phone. Before he could ask about it, she continued, "Was just about to call you." She didn't need him suspecting. It had to be a surprise.

On Friday, both of them were making their way through the workday with their minds miles away. In a few hours, they each had a plan to put in motion, unaware of the other's similar intentions. Michelle tried not to think too much about her shoulder, despite the fact that it wasn't letting her. Still, she didn't want to be treated like she couldn't do her job because of it, which meant putting on a brave front. Tony had been informed of this, so he'd taken it down a notch, though he tried to help covertly anyhow.

When lunchtime came about, it was a battle of the cover-up. Trying to hide their intentions had been hard over the last few days, but it was all worth it if it all went off without a hitch. And sort of thankfully, they'd been so busy with their work at CTU and their own plans for that very night that the fact that the other was hiding something never registered.

"Have you talked to Clara lately?" Tony asked.

"Uh, she called to check up on me last night, so a little, yeah. Why?" Michelle asked, focusing on positioning the ice over her shoulder.

"I don't know, it's probably nothing. It just seemed like she was avoiding talking to me."

"Why would she?" Michelle asked, knowing all too well. Clara was never very good at hiding things, and Michelle knew it. She'd confided in her nonetheless, convincing her she could manage to keep this one.

"That's what I want to know."

"I'm sure it'll clear up soon."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"Of course," Michelle grinned, making Tony laugh.

They continued on with their lunch without hitting any other awkward subjects. The day went on, like any other day. Then it came time to head out. Thankfully for Michelle's side, something came up to keep Tony in for a short time longer. This allowed for her to head out and 'get in place'. Clara came to pick her up and drive her to where she needed to be.

"So, are you excited?" Clara asked brightly as they drove. She herself was visibly excited at the prospect of having Michelle as a sister-in-law.

"Honestly? I'm a little nervous…" she admitted.

"Hey, don't worry. I know my brother. Only a severe and sudden inability to speak or nod would keep him from saying 'yes'…"

"Thanks," Michelle smiled.

"Still, I want to hear all about it as soon as possible, okay?"

"Deal," Michelle nodded.

"Good."

Back at CTU, Tony hurried to get through his work so he could get in place for the proposal. He had time left, but he still wanted to get there with some extra breathing moments. He wanted to believe he had no need to doubt, but then there was always a possibility for some unexpected thing to come out of the woodworks and intervene.

"Tony, do you have those reports yet?" Jack asked, walking into his office.

"Working on it," Tony assured him, still focused on his computer screen.

"Is something wrong?" Jack asked, stopping at the door. Tony looked up.

"No, why?"

"You look a little distracted." Tony looked back down for a moment, smiling to himself before looking back up.

"I'm asking Michelle to marry me tonight," he confided. Putting aside the office stance for a moment Jack relaxed into a smile.

"That's good to hear. Congratulations," Jack spoke, his tone putting forth his confidence of the positive response to the eventual proposal.

"Thanks."

"Tell you what. Why don't you go ahead? I can take care of this," he stepped up.

"It's okay, I'm almost done. Thanks for the offer."

"Sure," Jack went back out of the office.

Shortly after, Tony left CTU. He drove off to where he needed to be. Anna was waiting for him there when he arrived.

"There you are," she greeted him.

"Didn't keep you waiting too long, did I?"

"Not at all."

"Thanks again for this."

"My pleasure," Anna hugged him before heading off.

One hour later, Tony and Michelle waited in their respective positions. Tony took out his phone to call Michelle just as it rang. Checking the caller ID he saw it was Gael. He answered, unaware that at that moment, Michelle was calling him to get him to her position. She got his voice mail, hung up without leaving a message.

"Tony, we need you back at CTU," Gael told him.

"Why, what happened?"

"All they said so far was to call people back in."

"Okay, I'm on my way," Tony sighed, looking around. "Have you called Michelle yet?"

"No, I'm about to."

"Okay." After explaining to Anna over the phone about the call back to the office, Tony got back to his car and headed off to CTU.

After Michelle got her own call, she hailed a cab and she was on her way. She called Clara during the ride.

"Looks like I'm going to have to reschedule," Michelle sighed after telling her what happened.

"That's too bad. But like I said, I'm positive it'll be a 'yes', so it's only a matter of time," Clara told her as she arrived in the backyard of her sister's home. Anna was there and looked up at the sound of Clara'' voice. "Okay, talk to you later. Bye."

"Was that Tony?" Clara paused.

"Why?" she asked, unsure if Anna knew.

"Something about a 'yes'…"

"What are you… oh… oh!" her eyes grew wide as she gasped. "You're saying Tony is going to propose?"

"Weren't you talking to him?" Anna asked and Clara shook her head, beaming. "Then… Michelle?" she finally understood. "Then they really don't need to worry, do they?" Anna laughed.

When Michelle's cab pulled up to CTU, she spotted Tony's car in the parking lot already. She paid the driver and went into the building. Arriving in the meeting area, the others had arrived or were arriving. She sat next to Tony, and they shared a look as Ryan Chappelle stood at the head of the table.

"I know everyone's probably anxious to head home, but this couldn't wait." He went on to explain that there were reports of a planned hit against a foreign dignitary presently visiting Los Angeles. Everyone was given his or her assignments and the meeting broke.

As Tony had been listening, he'd been fiddling with the engagement ring in his pocket. When Michelle came to stand, she lost an earring. She crouched to retrieve it just as Tony did the same.

"Wait, I'll get it," he told her, getting his hand out of his pocket. When he did this though, the ring fell out, plinking and rolling to a stop by the fallen earring. Both froze in place. They turned their heads toward each other at the same instant.

"Beat me to it…" she breathed, smiling. He looked puzzled. "Tonight… I was going to ask you. Had it all planned, then they called."

"So had I," he admitted.

"So… ask away." He smiled, reaching for the ring on the ground, holding it up between them.

"Michelle… marry me?"

"That's a definite yes," she leaned in to kiss him. As they pulled back, he placed the ring on her finger, squeezed her hand as they shared a grin. He retrieved her earring and gave it to her just as Chappelle returned.

"What are you two doing under there?"

"Sorry," Michelle spoke as they looked up. "Lost an earring…"

"Well come on," he left again, leaving the newly engaged agents to burst into repressed laughter.

"Love you…" they each whispered, sharing one last look before putting their game faces on and getting to work on the case at hand.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

_Note: Hee you guys rock :D So here's the new chapter. Just so you know, I gasp finished writing the story last night. Eight chapters in whole. So the last will be Friday ;)_

**CHAPTER FOUR**

_MONTHS LATER_

"Are they all settled in?" Michelle asked Tony as he walked into the bedroom.

"I think so," he nodded.

"Think so?"

"Your Uncle was complaining about the mattress when I walked back across." Michelle shook her head with a smirk.

"I offered he take the room, but he insisted they'd be fine on the pull-out."

"I'm not changing in the middle of the night," Tony shook his head, changing into PJs. After a moment he realized Michelle was watching him with a sort of goofy grin on her face. "What?" he asked as he was pulling a shirt on. "You enjoying the show?" he asked, standing there with the shirt half pulled on. She nodded with a laugh.

"Can't help it if you're so… ogle-friendly…" she batted her eyelashes dramatically.

"Why Miss Dessler, I'm touched," he returned, kneeling on the bed before wrapping his arms around her, much to her amusement.

"Careful, don't crush me!" she managed through her laughs as they lulled about for a moment. Finally they stopped, though still locked in an embrace, now able to look into each other's eyes. "I can't believe we're getting married tomorrow…" she whispered. He smiled, reaching over to brush a soft curl out of her face, then resting his hand lightly over her shoulder. It had healed well over time, no longer bothering her.

"A lot of preparation, but it's well worth it."

"It's sad really. All these weeks of decisions and fittings and rehearsals and other tasks, all for one day… Even one thing's out of order and it could become…" He stopped her with a quick kiss before she started hyperventilating.

"Don't stress. Everything will be perfect."

"I know, I know," she nodded, then smiled. "And I thought work was rough."

"Look, just relax, okay? Tomorrow is all about you and me… but let's face it, one look at you and they'll forget all about me…" She blushed at that. "And would I ever let it go wrong?"

"You wouldn't."

"Exactly. Now get some sleep, 'Miss'," he released her so she could settle into her regular sleep position. Turning off the lamp, he did the same. In the dark, she reached over, taking his hand in hers.

"Thank you."

The next morning, bright and early they were up and rushing about. "Where are you off to first?" Tony asked.

"Amanda's picking me up to head to get my hair and nails done," Michelle explained, pulling on her shoes just as the bell rang. "That's her…" she breathed. "So… see you there," she spoke with quiet excitement before heading off with her bags of things to bring.

"Wow," Amanda laughed, helping her get everything into the car. Michelle got into the passenger seat and turned toward the back to greet James and Amanda's girls, Angie and Jenna, and Anna's son Nicholas.

Angie was five years old and had been designated flower girl. Danny's daughter, seven-year-old Ava, would also be a flower girl, but would meet them at the salon. Her mother was dropping her off, along with her brother Oliver, age 9. Michelle was really glad to know they would be there. As for Jenna and Nicholas, the 3-year-olds would be ring bearers.

"So they'll take care of the kids while we're all…"

"Yes, yes, don't worry."

"Not worried, I just…"

"I know, I was the same way." Michelle smiled as they drove off. They had Angie, Jenna, and Ava's hair to get fixed, along with maid of honor Clara and bridesmaids Anna, Amanda, and fellow CTU agent and friend Liz Whitley, and of course Michelle herself.

An hour later, things were coming along nicely. As Michelle's hair was being fixed, the girls came in, ready and anxious to show off their hair and their pink dresses. "Aunt Mimi, look!" Ava grinned. Michelle laughed lightly, clapping for the twirling girls.

"You girls look great!"

"It itches," Angie gave a small complaint, but they assured her it would pass. Soon, Michelle's veil was attached and they were ready to go. They would dress at the church, so not to risk dropping something on them and staining the dresses.

As her dress was being adjusted on her though, she could feel her heart beat faster with anticipation. She'd dreamt of this day for so long, since the engagement, even more since her childhood. She vaguely remembered having been a flower girl herself.

She was six, and it was Uncle Mike and Aunt Trish's wedding, the very pair that had spent the night on the sofa bed the previous evening. The ever-emotional Aunt Trish had naturally reminded her of this. Tony was shown picture after picture before Uncle Mike had finally gotten his wife to stop. Michelle was just glad a certain cake incident hadn't been documented.

As she sat in her dress, waiting the time for her father to come walk her down the aisle, there was a knock at the door.

"Michelle, you in there?" She shot to her feet at the sound of Tony's voice.

"Don't come in, you can't see me yet!" she stood at the door, hands on it and the handle.

"I know, I'm not coming in, but there's just a small situation and you're needed," he explained, in a similar position on the other side of the door.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating a bit. I guess mostly I just wanted to talk to you, see how you were…" She smiled. "Well, not 'see', but…"

"I get it, I get it," she assured him. "I'm doing just fine, don't worry. How are things out there?"

"Everything's almost ready, just have to wait for it to be time…"

"What are you doing there?" Michelle heard the sound of her mother's voice and laughed as she pictured Tony trying to 'keep it cool'.

"I didn't see her," he promised.

"Good, neither have I. Now go on," she sent him off. Once he'd turned the corner, she knocked on the door. "Alright, can I come in?"

"Of course you can," she opened the door, stepping aside.

"Angel… Look at you…" she breathed as she took in the sight of her daughter, tears springing to her eyes.

"Stop, you'll get me started!" Michelle tried to keep it together. "Don't want to screw up my makeup," she laughed as her mother hugged her.

"Okay, just give me a minute." Michelle nodded. "Right, here we go then. Just wanted to come see you before… I'm so proud of you Angel…"

"I know…"

"Okay, I better go… Your Dad'll come get you."

"Great." Waiting for him, Michelle stood in the quiet room, breathing in and out deeply, pacing about.

"Here's my girl," came the sound of her father's voice. She looked back and smiled.

"So what do you think?" Approaching his daughter, he took her hand, kissed her forehead.

"I think you'll have to squeeze my arm or I'm the one who'll start blubbering." She laughed, then gave him a proud smile.

"Deal. Don't worry Dad, I'll keep you in check."

"Alright then. Shall we?" She nodded, and soon after they were all in position. The music started, and they started down the aisle.

Michelle spotted Tony all the way in the front, and her heart started doing somersaults. Seeing him there, she could recall so many times wishing for something like this. She felt the last two years and some time of knowing him, of deep down knowing she loved him though it was a while longer before it could all surface. There had been moments of great fear, anguish, sadness, and he had been there for her in ways that made her walk with so much more in her steps. She knew the risks of her job, their job, of things that could come and stand in their way. But she was willing to tempt it.

Tony waited at the front, his brother and best man standing by him. When Michelle entered, it was like an escalated version of the first time he'd seen her, back at CTU. He'd been stunned then, and he was floored now. It wasn't just the way she looked. It was the look in her eyes. She put so much forth with just a glance and, near or far, he could always read it. He returned just as much, letting her know how important she was to him. With each day that passed, he felt more and more connected to her. One thing was for sure – he'd never loved anyone as much as he loved her before, and the same went for the future.

"Hey," he drew her attention with a whisper as her father gave her hand to him. She looked over. "It was worth the wait…" he continued, making her smile as they looked ahead.

As the newlyweds stepped on the dance floor, the stress either of them may have felt was now long gone. A secret present from Tony had involved booking the band from across Lyons' to play the first song they'd danced to as their first dance now. "No bumping now," Tony spoke, recalling their first date. Michelle remembered as well; the memory was a welcomed one.

"Maybe later…" she pointed out, glancing over at their gathered families, friends, and co-workers.

"Maybe…" he repeated.

After the first dance was over, others began joining in. They swapped about with others. Besides James and Amanda, Ben and Anna, Gael and his wife, there was Jack and Kate Warner, and in the spirit of friendship there was Danny and Clara. The two of them had hit it off, but had no romantic aspirations.

As much as they could though, Tony and Michelle ended up finding each other again. The party went on into the morning hours, at which point the couple headed to the airport and left for their honeymoon. They slept through most of the flight, huddled in each other's arms.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

_MONTHS LATER_

"Hey, is something wrong?" Tony asked Michelle, as they were finishing up their lunch. She looked up at him, the question coming as a surprise.

"Why do you ask?"

"You seem a bit preoccupied, that's all," he explained. She wasn't sure how to respond – he wasn't completely off.

"To be honest… there is sort of something I'm trying to… figure out right now. It's nothing for you to worry about though. I just want to wait until I know more, which should be by the end of the day."

"Are you sure?" he asked. He trusted her judgment, but to be aware that something was going on with her and not knowing what that something was made him worry despite her assurances that he didn't have to.

"Absolutely," she nodded.

"Okay," he nodded back. The phone rang a moment later. "Alright, I'll tell her," Tony told the caller before hanging up. "That was Liz, she needs to see you. I have to talk to Adam, so… walk you down?"

"Sure," she smiled.

The couple headed down to the main floor of CTU. Tony approached Adam's station while Michelle found Liz at hers. He watched as the women exchanged a few words before walking off together. He shook it away, trying to focus on his work.

"You got it?" Michelle asked Liz as they walked briskly.

"Yeah. How do you want to proceed?"

"You go in first, leave it behind. I'll go after."

"Okay, that works. Here we go."

Michelle and Liz entered the ladies' room. Liz went into one of the stalls as Michelle stood at the mirror, checking her makeup. When Liz exited she joined Michelle at the mirrors.

"Done," Liz told her.

"Alright. How long will it take?"

"Three minutes. Leave it and your bag in there when you're done. Wash your hands, we go out, talk a bit, then you remember you 'forgot' something, go back and get it."

"Sometimes these cameras can be a pain," Michelle sighed as she went into the stall was in before as she laughed in return. She took a breath, reaching behind the seat for the small box. Arguably, she could have waited until they were home again to do it, but she couldn't wait that long.

It had started that very morning, as a sudden feeling of nausea hit her. It would have all been fine, but it made her factor in some other elements. In the end, all the possible signs couldn't be ignored and she had to face the idea that she might have been pregnant. It only took half a second more for her to decide to wait until she knew for sure before she told Tony. When they arrived, she called Liz and explained the situation. She offered to get the test for her over lunch break.

After she'd followed the box and Liz's instructions, she exited the stall, calmly going to wash her hands. They walked out of the bathroom, where Liz 'stopped' her to ask a question.

"How are you feeling?" Liz asked.

"I don't know," Michelle admitted.

"It's okay for you to be nervous… conflicted…" Michelle looked to her, not surprised she understood. Liz's husband was with the LAPD, she was with CTU… and they had two sons and a daughter. She definitely had a perspective that was practical in times like these.

"I wish I didn't have to be…" Liz nodded, then looked at her watch.

"You're on," she tapped her arm. "Just go, it'll be okay." She walked back toward the main area, leaving Michelle to 'realize' she'd left her bag. She went back into the bathroom stall and took the stick from the box in her bag.

It was negative. She sighed, absorbing this for a moment before breathing out and nodding to herself. Putting it back in her bag, she left the room and returned to her desk. She picked up her receiver and dialed Liz's extension.

"Whitley."

"It's Michelle. I… checked, and there's nothing," she followed the code they'd agreed upon.

"Okay, thanks," Liz looked over from her desk, giving a sympathetic look.

When Tony and Michelle returned home that night, a call from Anna took Tony away before they could talk. She and Ben were going through a divorce, and her siblings had spent many hours since then checking on their sister and their nephew.

When Tony finally got home, Michelle had fallen asleep on the couch waiting for him. She'd slid down into a more comfortable sleeping position, but it was obvious it hadn't been her intention. Tony carefully awoke her, crouching to be closer to her eye level.

"You're back…" she spoke sleepily. "How's Anna?"

"She's getting better…" he assured her. His tone made her understand he wanted to know what was going on, as promised. She sat up, running a hand through her hair to get a few errant strands out of her vision.

"I… thought I might have been pregnant." He started to react, so she continued before it could escalate in either direction. "I'm not. I took a test, it was negative." Just as she had when she found out the result, he paused for a moment to allow the process of the information.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah… I guess it's just a bug…" she laughed it off.

"That's not what I meant…"

"I know," she nodded slowly. "I'm okay. Part of me did kind of get excited for a moment, but… an even bigger part was worried…"

"Because of the job?" Tony asked, coming to sit next to her on the couch.

"The job," she nodded, "the risks, not just to our safety but to… its… We've both seen what this… environment, what it does to people, even if it's an indirect involvement. How can we purposefully put someone through this?"

"Sometimes there's no other way. It's just how it happens," he tried to reassure her a bit.

"I want us to have a family, I do… But maybe not just yet?" He gave her a smile.

"I can live with that," he agreed. She breathed in relief, leaning in to rest her head against his shoulder.

"Thank you."

_MONTHS LATER – THE MORNING OF DAY 3_

"I talked to an old colleague yesterday. He's based in D.C. now, he said he'd be on the lookout for houses on sale," Tony spoke, buttoning his shirt. He looked back to Michelle, who was finishing fixing her hair. She turned back to face him as well.

"That's good," she nodded, though both were silently wondering if this would jinx them and end up smacking them later. "Want to grab some take-out on the way home tonight?"

"Sure," he nodded. "Pizza?"

"Sounds like a plan." He came to stand behind her as she fastened the thin chain of the heart pendant around her neck, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Let's go then…"

_THE NIGHT AFTER DAY 3_

The key grated into the keyhole at the front door. She turned it tiredly, finding it resisted as it had been doing lately. She tried getting it open, pushed, banged limply. Nothing worked. Defeated, she slid down into a sitting position, leaning against the door as she rested her face into her weakened hands. She cried silently despite herself. She couldn't move.

"Michelle? Michelle? Are you okay?" Her neighbor's voice, her hand on her shoulder… she was too trapped in her thoughts to feel them. She didn't know how much time passed between her falter and the woman's arrival. "I'm taking your phone, alright? I'm going to call someone, but I'll stay with you until they get here." She didn't resist as her neighbor did as she'd said.

The first number at the top of her contacts' list was 'Anna Cell'. She made the call. "Mich…"

"This isn't Michelle. My name's Felicia Anders, I'm her neighbor from across the street. Who's speaking?"

"Anna Almeida. I'm her sister-in-law. What's going on? Where's Michelle?" she asked, concerned.

"She's right here next to me. I was taking out the trash and I saw her just sitting outside her door. She's not responding to me, I was worried…" A low voice drew her attention. "Wait…" She turned to Michelle, still sitting there, now one hand on her head and the other wrapped around herself.

"Tony…" she had spoken. Anna heard it as Mrs. Anders held the phone close to the near-catatonic woman.

"I'm on my way…" Anna breathed as the neighbor took the line again.

About fifteen minutes later, a car drove up containing the three Almeida siblings. Clara had been with Anna at the time of the call. James was picked up on the way. They came to find Michelle now resting against the door with her hands hanging loosely in her lap. Her eyes looked into the distance.

"Has she said anything?" Clara asked worriedly. Mrs. Anders shook her head as Clara crouched in front of her sister-in-law. "Michelle?" she took her hands. She turned her head to look at her. "Hey… What are you doing out here?" She didn't move at first, but then she blinked.

"I-I couldn't get the door to open…" she spoke distractedly. Clara looked back to her siblings.

"Michelle? Where's Tony?" Anna asked then. At the mention of her husband's name, Michelle felt the overwhelming emotions crawl up once again. Her hand reached to her head, trailed to her lips and rested there. Her eyes closed as she grabbed at the moment of that last kiss before he was taken away from her. "Where…" Anna started again, on the verge of tears herself at Michelle's non-responsiveness.

"They put him in jail…" Michelle spoke with the same tone as before. The siblings reacted to this with shock, confusion.

"What? Jail… why? What for?" James asked. She opened her eyes, slowly looking up at them. Her gaze wavered, exhausted.

"Me…" The weight of this whole mess of a day seemed to be pressing on her, crushing her, with just this one word.

Clara took the keys, still in the door, gave them to Anna. "Come on, I'll help you up," she told Michelle.

"I'm okay…" she insisted, still low and even. "I'm just… so tired…" Clara got her to her feet, making sure she didn't fall back.

"I got you. Just hang on, we'll get this figured out." They thanked Mrs. Anders and got Michelle into the house. Sitting on the couch in the living room, Anna and Clara sat on either side of their brother's wife. James stood, pacing from time to time. No one knew where to start. When Michelle had called in late afternoon the day before and told them of Tony's being shot, she'd been clearly affected but remained collected by necessity. They'd all known her to remain more or less in control most of the time. This was different.

"What happened last night? You just left, the two of you… You signed him out, and…" Anna started and Michelle cut in.

"Things were… frayed… I didn't see, the secrets… The virus got out in the hotel, they started losing it…"

"The Chandler? You were there?" Clara asked. Michelle just went on.

"I was fine, I wasn't infected… Gael was, he-he died… There was a man, he'd tried to leave… I killed him…" her voice stumbled there. "They came out of nowhere, took me and killed those others… He made Tony help him – so I wouldn't be harmed… They said it would amount up to charges of treason… We were going to have pizza…" she finally couldn't go any further.

Next thing she knew it was morning. She was in her bed, and as she opened her eyes, she found her brother sitting at her side, on a chair from the kitchen. He came to sit on the edge of the bed when he saw she was awake. She whimpered, releasing in her brother's presence. He touched her forehead, whispering.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm here little sister."

_A FEW WEEKS LATER_

"I-I don't understand. Why are you transferring me?" Michelle asked, doing her best not to shake her head or raise her voice as she sat across from Driscoll.

"Homeland Security in Seattle needs someone, and after hearing about your accomplishments at the Chandler Plaza Hotel and in your dealings with Saunders…"

"I can't go to Seattle, what about Tony?"

"I've put in a word, to try and have him moved to a facility in the area. The rest is out of my hands."

"I understand," Michelle spoke slowly.

When she arrived home, she sat in the quietness, trying to think. She still hadn't settled in this situation yet. There had been the media coverage, the questions… But mostly there was the loneliness. Tibbs the cat was a nice companion, but he wasn't Tony. Not unlike when Anna had gone through her divorce, the siblings made their constant visits, made sure she'd be okay.

She was going to visit Tony the next day. She didn't want to tell him about the transfer, not yet. If they couldn't get him there…

Just as she was heading for the door, the phone rang. Somehow she knew who it was before she even picked up the receiver.

They wrapped the news in apologies, stating reasons she didn't really listen to. The only thing she heard was that they couldn't transfer Tony.

She went through the visit, leaving the subject of Seattle untouched. She hated seeing him in there, knowing what he must have been going through. When she got home, she hit the phone, the computer, left no option non-attempted. She had to find a way to stop this. She couldn't move so far and leave him behind. She couldn't.

But all her tries remained tries. Nothing succeeded. Finally she had to face the facts – she would be heading miles and miles away without her husband. She felt sick just thinking about it. The thought of telling him…

When she returned to the prison and he saw her face, he knew she had news he wouldn't like. "I'm being transferred to Seattle. I tried everything to stay or have you come as well, but…" He could tell she was unwilling to leave him, and he felt the same way. As they parted, he assured her that it wouldn't change anything, and that they would still get through it all somehow.

A week later, she was closing the last of the boxes. They were picked up for shipping along with the furniture. Now all that was left was Tibbs in his travel box. She stood in the echoing silence. She tried to grab at all the memories, all the little moments both meaningful and insignificant. Finally she had to go or she'd miss her flight. With a sigh, she walked out, closed the door. She would have to face a new chapter of her life, without him…

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

_ABOUT A YEAR LATER – AFTER DAY 4_

"So what do we do now?" Michelle asked as they drove away, having left Jack to go off into hiding, now being 'dead', and wrapped things up at CTU. She couldn't help looking over to Tony repeatedly. When he'd been shot, when they'd taken him off to jail, she'd felt like the separation and the uncertainty would wreck her heart into a state impossible to mend. And when the divorce started happening, she'd come ever closer to this feeling.

But nothing compared on the scale like how she felt as she witnessed Mandy's ruse. For a short time that seemed like an eternity, she'd had no other choice but to believe Tony, her Tony… dead. Any barriers that had stood strong in an effort to protect her in those heartbreaking times between them had no chance at all. She was coming undone, couldn't process much anymore.

As she'd sat in her car, trying to will herself to drive home alone again, she'd felt like the last pieces of her composure were falling away. How could she ever go on, having gotten and lost the love of her life so many times? She really doubted this for a moment.

Then the phone rang.

Tony was alive.

It took some time for her to get it back together. But when she saw him, she felt her world grow around her once more. She saw him and she felt safe.

And so now she had trouble looking away. He was there, he was okay. He was okay, they were okay… But after what they'd gone through, trying to start where they'd left off wasn't possible. They had to find a new ground.

Tony caught on to this, reached for her hand as he kept one hand on the steering wheel. "We're… going to need to have a talk." She nodded. "My place isn't very… company friendly right now. So… it's up to you."

"I don't know about you, but I'm kind of hungry… breakfast?"

"Okay," he nodded.

They drove up to a diner, found a table. They still wore the day on their shoulders, but for the moment sleep could wait. Now they just needed to find a starting point.

"How's your brother?"

"He's… good. He's getting married in the summer."

"The girl from the market? Uh, Fiona?" he recalled.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Good for him," he nodded back. "You've kept in touch with Clara, she told me a few weeks back."

"I know Anna wasn't too fond of me after…" she paused. "But Clara didn't want to cut ties and neither did I."

"That's good. You shouldn't have to either." They had to stop beating around the bush and they knew it.

"Maybe we should start slow, get things going again," she suggested. Tony nodded.

"Works for me. Though… not too slow."

"Of course not," she smiled. "I was thinking… if we were to make a clean break from… this world, this work – maybe we should move. Not too far, San Diego, or Pasadena, or somewhere else…" He pondered over the idea, nodding slowly.

"Might be better that way. We can start looking, you check a city and I'll check another…" She gave him a smile, twirling the spoon in her coffee cup.

"Okay." After a sip, she looked back to Tony. "I'm so tired, but I can't sleep either…"

"You should rest anyhow. We both should."

"Keep me company?" she asked quietly.

"I'd love to," he gave her a nod.

After a quick meal, they drove to Michelle's apartment. Just as his place hadn't been completely put together, hers wasn't fully settled either. They lied side by side, Tony's arm draped protectively over her. Soon sleep came over them both, the most restful slumber they'd had since the day of the virus.

Weeks passed, the newly reunited couple basking in the calm of their search for a home, away from the jobs they had given up. They would spend a few days at Tony's, then switch to Michelle's. As they'd expected, Danny, James, and Clara were overjoyed at this development. Anna wasn't as easy to convince, and things were still not quite patched up between her and Michelle, though she was starting to come around.

They found a house, which they decided to buy once they'd visited it, in San Diego. They made a few journeys back and forth, working to ready the place. They painted, fixed, measured. Forty-two days after they were reunited, they moved into their home. The time they'd had together thus far was like the 'good old days' and then some. They no longer had the stress of the job hanging over their heads. If there were ever any apprehensions about the "to quit or not to quit" decision, they had since evaporated.

"It's even better than I thought it would be…" Michelle smiled as she stood amidst the boxes. Tony looked up from the box he was opening.

"And it's within walking distance of the beach," he nodded approvingly.

"When Danny gets back, we have to get our picture taken out in front," she requested.

"Good idea," he agreed.

"We'll have to start thinking about jobs. We can only go so far with what we've got."

"I know. Let's just get settled in here, then we'll look."

"Right. And of course there's the part where we don't even know where we're looking," she sighed.

"We'll find something."

"I know."

"I might have a problem in some places, but…"

"Hey," she walked up to him. "It'll be fine." He gave her a smile.

"Who am I to argue?" She smiled back and nodded.

Two weeks later, Tony had found a job. Both of them had needed to think hard about what they wanted to do, if they weren't doing the type of work that they'd done for years now. His choice had surprised her. He'd taken a job at a local high school as a coach and instructor for the swim classes and teams.

It was a few more weeks before Michelle found herself a job as well. Perhaps having some or no ties at all to the experiences two years before, she was hired as manager of a hotel. It had taken her some time to direct herself in one direction, but once she'd figured it out, it all fell into place.

Their new careers, new home and location, did just what they would hope they did and then some. In this new world, they were able to mend toward a positively normal life. They couldn't deny that they sometimes missed the energy of the days back at CTU. But one look at each other and they could put nostalgia to rest.

Thanks to this, four months after reuniting, they were able to approach the subject of becoming husband and wife once more. They did not want to jump into it right away, but with the months that had passed as they did…

It came to them quite simultaneously one afternoon as they were receiving their families. Any animosity and awkwardness had all but disappeared and they had all come for a visit. They had set up a great long table in the yard, the hosts of this gathering sitting at either end of the table. The talk was friendly and lively, the people were enjoying themselves.

Tony and Michelle looked up to each other to find the other's eyes. Their gazes locked together, the two seemed to understand the reason for the twinkle in their partner's eyes – they knew what they wished for. Almost for confirmation, Michelle lightly tugged at her earring, making Tony smirk to himself with a nod.

They kept the silent re-proposal to themselves for the remainder of the meal. Finally, as their guests were about to move from the table, they stood.

"Sorry, before anything else…" Tony started as he gestured discreetly for Michelle to join him, which she did. The others seemed puzzled by this, though it suddenly dawned on a few as they watched Michelle walk to Tony's side. "Since you're all here now, I guess we allowed ourselves to make a decision…" he looked to her.

"We want to renew our vows, to be married again. Right here, with you… tomorrow," Michelle continued, to a resounding approval from their gathered families.

They quickly got on task. They needed to find someone to conduct the ceremony, get food, chairs, and other necessary items. A lot of this happened through the hotel. They called friends both old and new, including Liz from CTU. They would dress more or less casually. They couldn't very well duplicate the first wedding day.

As for rings though, they found them again from within their belongings. Though for a time they had been unable to look at and much less touch them, they still believed in what they represented. In a way it would feel better to regain their old rings. It showed to one and all that they had beaten the demons of their 'past', that they still chose each other.

_FOUR MONTHS LATER_

Michelle walked into the high school, making her way to the gym, then through to the pool area. She looked through the big glass window, seeing Tony walking the length of the pool on the other side. He had his back turned so he didn't see her. She could hear his voice echoing through as he told some of the kids they were up next.

She watched him walk about for a minute or two. She still couldn't help smiling when she saw him at work. At first she thought it would end up that he'd miss CTU, that this job would suffice for a bit, but then he'd end up regretting it. But he didn't. He genuinely enjoyed himself. It had given her insight on a new side of him, and she found that side absolutely charming.

Her train of thoughts was interrupted as he turned and saw her. She waved and smiled. A minute later he joined her outside the pool area. "Hey," they kissed. "Why aren't you at work?"

"I took the afternoon off." She nodded to the pool, where he saw some of the students were looking at them. "When does the class end?" she laughed.

"Twenty minutes, then it's lunchtime. Care to join me for meatload and macaroni?" She continued to laugh as she nodded. "Okay," he kissed her cheek before heading back into the pool area. She watching him go and sighed happily.

Twenty minutes later, as promised, they made their way to the cafeteria. The way the students greeted him as they passed still made her smile. He was so proud of it all.

Getting trays and heading to the teachers' section, she could hardly keep it together. She wanted to tell him the reason for her arrival at the school, and they were almost there.

"There's a meet in two weeks, the stress is rising in the team," Tony told her as they sat.

"With you as their coach, they'll do just fine," Michelle nodded confidently.

"Yeah, I hope so," Tony nodded. "So you took the afternoon off, any particular reason?" She didn't answer, looking suddenly... nauseated? "Are you okay?" he touched her hand.

"Can... can we go back in the hall?" she asked, looking like she was doing everything possible to prevent being sick. "Please..."

"Yeah, yeah," he stood, getting her to her feet and walking out of the cafeteria. Once there she took a rest against the wall, taking deep breaths. "What's wrong? Michelle?"

"It's going away... Thank you. I'm sorry, I just..." She tried to wrap her mind around what this latest incident could only serve to confirm her suspicions even more.

"And I thought you liked the cafeteria..." That got a shaky smile out of her.

"I-I do, that's not the problem. I guess I should have seen it coming, knowing everything else, and... this time I didn't want to wait for confirmation before..."

"Confirmation before what?" he asked. She looked up at him with a bit of a smile and then it clicked in his mind. "You... yeah?" he asked, taking her hands, arms.

"Maybe... I've been wrong before, but... this feels different." He nodded.

"So what do we do now?"

"Now I take a test..." He shook his head for a moment.

"Will you wait? Just until tonight... I want to be there..." he gave her a smile.

"Okay," she nodded and smiled back. To see he appeared excited, it only made things easier.

"Look, I'll drive you home..."

"No, no, I'm okay," she assured him. "Besides, I need to go to the pharmacy."

"Alright. Call me when you get home?" She laughed.

"Not even sure if it's happening and you're already a worried Daddy..." He smirked.

"Sorry..."

"Don't, I kinda like it..." she kissed him.

"Oh you do, uh?"

"Yeah..."

"Good to know."

Arriving home a half hour later, Michelle called Tony as promised. She'd bought two tests - just to be sure. Now she had a few hours with nothing to do but wait. Every now and then she'd look back to the counter where the two boxes sat, and it took massive amounts of restraint not to dive and go find out. But she'd promised Tony she'd wait, so she'd wait - even if it drove her crazy. She grabbed a couple of movies instead and took to the couch. She willed herself to focus on the screen instead of the boxes.

Finally, around four thirty, Tony arrived. He saw the two boxes, then looked to his wife. "Ready?" he asked as she stood.

"As I'll ever be," she nodded.

A few minutes later, the two were sitting in the bathroom, waiting for the timer to ring. Michelle was just as nervous as she'd been a few years before, but at the same time having Tony with her this time made things a bit easier. They waited silently, not sure what they could really say at the moment. Finally, they heard a 'ding!'.

"You go, I go, we go?" Tony asked.

"I'll go," she nodded. She stood and approached the two sticks. In the time she'd had to wait for Tony, she'd had sufficient time to read the instructions and the "codes". On the first test, one line meant no and two meant yes. On the second, no was blue and yes was pink.

She found two lines and a pink circle staring up at her, clear as day.

Almost stopping a reaction from coming out just yet, she looked back up and turned to Tony. He made a face as though to ask 'well?'. She walked back over to him, placing her hands on his shoulders.

Then she smiled. "Yeah?" he asked, his hands at her sides. She nodded, happy tears springing to her eyes. They kissed, hugged, laughed, trying to land on one response but being unable to settle. They couldn't have been happier in that moment, and remembering the journey to it only elevated everything else.

Eventually they moved to go sit in the living room. "I'll take the morning off tomorrow, go see a doctor."

"I'll go with you."

"You don't have to."

"I know, but I want to." She smiled.

"Fine, but we're going for breakfast first," she nodded.

"Deal." They paused. "Are you going to call your parents?" he asked.

"Yeah, but not yet... I mean, what if something happens..."

"Can't think like that..." he shook his head.

"Can't help it..." she sighed and shrugged.

"Alright. How about we wait a month?" he suggested.

"Sounds good."

The month passed without a hitch, and the future parents came to process what it meant for them before they fianlly made the announcement to their parents. Living away from them as they did, it was easier for them to keep it under wraps. They knew Michelle's mother would have figured it out otherwise. Once they did know, it wasn't long before they dropped in for a visit, to congratulate them in person.

Seeing her brother had gained and regained on the joy he used to emanate when Michelle was there with him, Anna was able to allow any residual uneasiness with her sister-in-law. During the impromptu party, she came to sit next to her as the others were busy elsewhere. They observed Tony dancing with his nieces.

"So... if you need anything at all, if you've got some questions..."

"I'll call you," Michelle smiled to her.

"Okay," Anna took a breath.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

_Note: Thank you again for all the kind words, it's great to know all this work is appreciated :D If I may ask though, please be careful about mentioning season 5. I don't know what's going to happen and I don't want to (before seeing it)... Even just in passing, it's enough to send a girl's mind into some dark places, you know? ;) Thanks :) Now on with the chapter!_

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

_SIX MONTHS LATER_

"How are we doing this morning?" Tony came to sit at the edge of the bed when he saw Michelle was awake.

"We're doing just fine," she assured him. "You, however, will be late for work if you keep this up. Don't worry, okay? The belly and I are staying right here."

"Okay," he relented, leaving after a kiss. Knowing she was so close to delivery, he became more and more troubled with leaving her.

Once he was gone, Michelle remained in bed for a moment more. The silence, total stillness, was something she found herself liking. A moment to just sit in the wonderment of how things had changed, how she'd changed. She'd catch herself reaching to lift the shirt off her grown belly, confirming it was there - not a dream.

They had decided not to find out the sex, prefering to revel in the surprise. Each had their preferences on names, each a list. They didn't show them to each other, opting to make this another surprise. Knowing the time at the hospital could wear on them, they would 'unveil' their lists there.

Concerns they had went along so many different levels. There were the regular topics, usual suspects, about it all. But there were things guided by the knowledge of their old occupations. The things they'd seen, the things they knew were out there... Could they consciously bring this child into the world they lived in? It was a comfort at least to know that they had taken themselves out of there.

Eventually, Michelle got up with a grunt. Long gone were the days where she could take a guy down. They had received a box of blankets, clothes, and toys from her mother the day before, left it in the nursery to be unpacked, so she decided to do that.

She'd just picked up a yellow teddy bear when the phone rang. Putting it down with a sigh, she went off to answer.

"Hello?"

"Michelle?"

"Yes?" she frowned, trying to identify the voice.

"I hope I'm not bothering you, I know it's out of the blue, but..."

"Chloe?" she finally realized.

"Yeah," she responded matter of factly.

"What's going on?"

"Remember the Russo case?"

"Yes?" it came back to her in shuddering detail.

"Something came up there and since you did most of the work there, they asked to call you in."

"Call me in? Chloe..." she stood up straighter.

"I realize you and Tony left all this, but..."

"No, that's not it, I just... There's no way I can go down there right now," she looked down to herself.

"If you need a ride, it can be arranged."

"Chloe, I'm pregnant," she cut in.

"You... what?"

"Eight months..."

"You might have started with that. I mean, congratulations."

"Thank you."

"But we still need you."

"How urgent are we talking?"

"Russo escaped, he's got agents hostage. He doesn't know that's what they are yet." Michelle went to sit, starting to feel it at the pit of her stomach - she'd have to go.

"How many?"

"Three. Carver, Suarez, and Whitley." The prickling of goose bumps burst through instantly. There was only one Agent Whitley at CTU and that was Liz.

"Alright," she closed her eyes. "Can you send a car?"

"They're already on route."

"Okay."

After they hung up, Michelle sat there in the silence. Deep down she knew something like this was bound to happen eventually. This job had a way of drawing you back one way or another. But this time it would have to be quick.

She debated whether or not to call Tony. She wanted him to know where she was so he wouldn't worry. CTU wasn't the place where that would happen. If he knew she was heading there, he'd stop her. But she couldn't let Liz get hurt or killed if she could somehow prevent it. So she left a note.

She got dressed, fixed her hair and put on makeup. Goint to sit outside, she waited for the car. She didn't want to let herself get agitated by all this, but still she couldn't help having some kind of reaction. It was one thing to have to go there at all, with everything they'd gone through there, but in the state she was... Past events made her worry about what might occur while she'd be there. She just had to focus on the stakes. Saving Liz was worth it all.

Ten minutes later, she spotted the car coming down the road. She stood, walking down the three steps off the porch as the car turned in to the drive way. Out walked the driver, who she saw was Curtis Manning. He gave her a smile as they met up.

"Michelle," he nodded and shook her hand.

"It's been a while," she shook back.

"Yeah," he looked down and she smirked. "We should get going."

"Right," she nodded.

The ride down to Los Angeles took some time, and perhaps sensing her uneasiness over returning, Curtis kept her as calm as he could. They talked about anything but work. As they were getting close to CTU though, Michelle knew they had to focus. Curtis briefed her on the situation and what was needed of her here.

As they entered the parking garage, she put on a calm and relaxed face, making any discomforts.

She was guided through to the main area and all the way ther she could feel the change. She had been in charge here, back in the day. She displayed control, leadership. But she wasn't part of this world, not anymore, and they could all tell. Her reception was warm, some hellos, some congratulations. In a way, it helped. She couldn't view herself as part of this world anymore, having this new life she and Tony had fought for with every ounce of strength in them... Having them respond to her as such lifted off any fears of being drawn back in too deep. She was here to help, but it wasn't a permanent thing. She'd do what was necessary, then she'd return home to her husband and her little nursery filled with objects of serenity and peace.

This didn't mean she'd lost track of the process, procedures. She was right back in that mindset as she and Curtis made their way into the conference room where the people waited for them. There was Chloe, and Edgar, and Audrey, and of course Bill Buchanan... They got right to business.

"Sorry to bring you in like this, but it was necessary," Bill addressed her as she and Curtis sat among them.

"It's alright. What's the situation at the moment?" The update told her that not much had changed from what Curtis had told her. Liz, undercover with Michael Suarez and Chris Carver, had stumbled on the fact that this operation they were working to take down was run by Giovanni Russo, a local with family connections that ran all the way from the states to his parents' native Italy. He'd been captured, or so they'd thought. As it turned out, he'd escaped recently. None of them knew until Liz, Michael, and Chris had been introduced to the boss - to Russo. Everything was still relatively on track until Russo got it in his head that they were going to rip him off. Perhaps the only reason they weren't dead was the fact that Russo liked to shove the proof in the faces of those who betrayed him, and then he would kill them. So if Russo was to discover the three agents' identities, not only would they be killed, but Russo would then disappear and they would likely never get the chance to catch him again. His crimes were many, and they were sordid. They could not afford to lose this.

It had been Michelle who'd worked the case the most. She knew Russo, his manners, his contacts, like no one else. For this, Buchanan had asked she be brought in once they'd discovered the agents' predicament.

"Chloe'll take you to get a look at the footage we gathered, see if anything sticks out." Michelle nodded.

"Need a hand?" Curtis asked her as she went to get up, supporting the back of her chair.

"I'm good, thank you," she assured him.

Michelle and Chloe left together to head to the tech room. "How's Tony?"

"He's good," Michelle nodded.

"He wasn't mad about you coming here?"

"He doesn't know."

"Oh..."

"It's better this way."

"I don't know, I mean..."

"Chloe, please, let's just focus?"

"Right. Sorry."

Entering the dark room, the women stood before a bank of computer monitors. "What do we have?" Michelle asked as Chloe started tapping at the keyboard.

"The hidden cameras were lost sixteen hours ago, but we've got weeks of footage. The 'top events' were put aside. Anything else that might be important will be in the logs."

"Okay. May I?"

"That's what you're here for," Chloe stood back. As the footage of Liz and the others' first encounter with Russo came up, Michelle felt a bit of a chill. this wasn't someone you wanted to doubt you.

For the next twenty minutes, Michelle and Chloe sifted through the information. They weren't getting anywhere. Michelle sat back with a sigh, rubbing at her eyes. She opened them, looking at one of the top monitors. Her face froze.

"We'll find something. I know it's frustrating because their lives are on the line, but..."

"Chloe..." she spoke slowly.

"Maybe if we hit the logs."

"No need..." Noticing her locked gaze, Chloe looked to where the expectant former agent was. One of the live images from out front showed a group of maintenance people.

"What's wrong?" Chloe frowned.

"Call security. That's one of Russo's guys right there." Without another word, Chloe went for the phone as Michelle kept her eyes on the monitors. Chloe had barely gotten a few words in before the phone went dead. At the same time, Michelle could only watch on as the men entered the building and the first shots were heard.

"Oh God..." Chloe gasped before the alarms sounded and all the lights and equipment shut down. "Okay, okay, the door's locked down good, they won't be able to get in, maybe won't even look, so we should be safe for a while. We just have to wait," she spoke to reassure both Michelle and herself as she padded about, looking for the flashlight she knew was around... somewhere.

As she turned it on and flashed it toward Michelle though, she found the look on her face wasn't what she'd expected.

"Are you okay?" she asked, approaching her as the wince and deep breaths increased. "No... no, no, no..." her eyes grew wide.

"Chloe..." Michelle panted, then cried out.

"Thank goodness the room's soundproof," Chloe mumbled to herself, trying to find some resolve. "I-it's... it's okay, it's gonna be okay, I think..." she attempted to comfort her. "Maybe it's just that false labor thing."

"Doesn't feel that way," Michelle spoke through gritted teeth.

"Just don't panic, okay? We'll get through this," Chloe nodded, then jumped as Michelle went on yelling.

Out in the main of CTU, the agents were brought to line up on their knees, all weapons removed and flight risks already tied down as the others were kept on close watch as well.

"Is that all of you?" one of the intruders asked.

"Yes," Curtis spoke without a hint of his lie. The man nodded and went off to rejoin the others. Everything had happened so fast. One new development hadn't made it to them apparently. Russo had found out the three agents were CTU. Across from the gathered agents in the building lied the three undercovers. Liz and Michael Suarez were badly injured. Chris Carver lay dead on the ground. No one could look away. They also couldn't betray Michelle and Chloe's location.

In San Diego, Tony stepped into his office by the pool area to check in with Michelle. He dialed their home number and sat at his desk. After four rings, the answering machine picked up. He frowned, but stayed calm. She could be napping. He hung up, dialing up their neighbor.

"Hey Carol, it's Tony. Could you drop in to check on Michelle at some time?"

"Sure. I can go now."

"Thanks, I appreciate it." They hung up and Tony waited, tapping his foot against the side of his desk. Two minutes later, his phone rang. The caller ID displayed his home number. "Michelle?" he answered.

"No, it's me," Carol replied. "Michelle isn't here." Tony sat up. "She left a note. 'Chloe called, I've gone to CTU. I'll be home as soon as possible. Love, Michelle.' What's CTU?"

"I have to go," Tony hung up with a huff, next dialing up their former office. the 'no service' message hadn't even finished he was already running out the door.

"Breathe!" Chloe instructed Michelle as she now sat on the ground on an overturned chair, propped up against the wall back at CTU.

"I can't!" she protested.

"You're gonna have to!"

It had been nearly half an hour now, and any doubts about this being the real thing were now gone.

"We were going to exchange lists..." Michelle panted as the contraction passed.

"What?" Chloe asked as she searched the room for more supplies.

"Our lists of names. We wanted to show them to each other at the hospital while we waited." They shared a look.

"We should be out of here in time for that, probably?" Chloe brought over a stack of things. "The stuff they keep here. There's even a blanket." Michelle nodded and they set it out. "I'm not really sure how to do this, so I'm really hoping we'll be out in time."

"Hopefully it won't come to that."

"Yeah, I mean it'll be hours before anything comes out, right?" Chloe jumped again as Michelle cried out the beginning of another contraction. "Damn it..." Chloe crouched at her side with a deep breath.

In near record time, Tony was now nearing the CTU building. He'd called in to Division to ask about the phones. The words 'hostage situation' weren't doing wonders for his nerves. By the time he drove up, there were agents, flashing lights...

"Have you made contact?" Tony asked the agent in charge as he approached him.

"Almeida?" he asked and Tony nodded. "We haven't made contact yet. From what we know, six hostiles and three more hostages went in there, and there have been shots fired."

"Sir," an agent came running with a phone. "They're calling; they want to speak with you." He took it.

"This is Stone," he listened for a moment. "Let one of your hostages on the phone." Another moment later, he got what he'd requested. "Agent Manning, what's going on in there?" Tony looked up.

"Let me talk to him." Stone hesitated, but then handed it over. "Curtis, this is Tony Almeida. Are you on speaker?"

"No," he answered simply.

"Is Michelle in there?"

"Yes..."

"Is... is she okay?" he wavered.

"Yes."

"Is she with you?"

"Is who with him?" a different voice came on the line. Tony's grip on the phone tightened just as the line went dead - Russo.

"What were they working on in there?" Tony asked. Stone told him the whole story. "I'm going in."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

_Note: Well this is it... last chapter sniffles I don't want it to end! I love bringing you guys chapters every day :) I'll write a sequel eventually, but for now... It's shorter, but I didn't want to end up overdoing it either..._

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Back in the tech room, things remained as they'd been. "So..." Chloe asked. "What have you guys been up to?" Michelle smiled as best she could at Chloe's efforts.

"I work in a hotel. Tony's a swim coach."

"That's nice," she nodded. There was a pause. "They'll get us out of here safe."

"I know," Michelle breathed.

"Sorry we got you into this."

"Don't worry about it."

"Should make an interesting story to tell him or her when they're all grown up." That got a laugh out of Michelle before another contraction came along. Chloe gave her hand to grasp.

Outside, Tony was packing up supplies. "You can't go in there alone," Stone protested.

"Fine, then give me backup," Tony turned to face him. Again, Stone needed a moment. Eventually, he turned and signaled four agents over.

"Have a plan of entry?" Stone asked.

"There are some places we can get through without being found." Stone nodded. A few minutes later, Tony and the other four headed around the building. He wasn't going to lose his family to Russo.

Coming in through the parking garage, Tony sent two agents to take one side, and the other two on the other side. They were to handle the main area. From what Stone had told him, he had a few places in mind where Michelle might be, and finding her was always to be his primary task. Taking an underground tunnel, he got on his way.

In a room somewhere above him, things were moving along in more ways than one. One of Russo's men was searching to see if there was in fact anyone that hadn't been accounted for. And in the tech room...

"I don't think I can hang on much longer... It's going to happen..." Michelle spoke between labored breaths.

"Figures the one thing they don't have here are drugs," Chloe sighed as Michelle let out another cry. "Okay..." she wiped sweat from her forehead, going to the pile of supplies. "Got to get ready in case..." she blinked to herself at the thought of having to possibly deliver the baby herself.

"I want Tony... I need him," Michelle sort of whimpered, losing the last of her composure.

"I can't do anything about that," Chloe sighed.

A moment later, they could hear a sort of metallic scratching. Chloe startled, crawling over by Michelle, brandishing the flashlight, ready to lash out on whatever came. A panel lifted from the deceptive not-so-uniform ground, landing aside with a thud. Both women jumped, looking on in anxiety until they saw it wasn't one of Russo's people.

"Tony!" Michelle heaved. He climbed through from his tunnel, approaching her as Chloe took a step back. "You're here..." she cried tears of joy, taking his hands. He kissed her, sweat be damned, squeezing her hands back.

"What were you thinking?" he cried back, not so much angry but relieved. "It's happening?" he pulled back. She nodded. "Don't worry, we'll get you out of here. Just need to take care of a couple things. Okay?"

"Okay," she nodded again. After another kiss, he stood to return to the tunnel though he would have rather stayed. Before leaving, he gave Chloe a gun.

"Great..." she sighed. "Hurry up. And, uh... good luck," she spoke, then gave a nodding smile.

"Yeah," he breathed.

Before he got to the ladder though, they heard the doors to the room rattling. Tony stepped forward, silenced gun at the ready. When Russo's man got the door open, he didn't have time to react before he was shot down.

"I'll be right back," Tony told his wife before heading out. When he got to where the hostages were, he found his backup had already engaged. It was faster than he would have thought and the hostiles were handled. Russo was wounded, but alive. This time, he wouldn't get away.

Curtis came up to him. "Did you get to her?"

"Just in time. Get medical up here though, it's happening..." he spoke before doubling back to return to her, knowing Curtis would understand. Back at her side, Tony looked to Chloe. "Thank you for taking care of her."

"Sure," she nodded. "I'm gonna get some air, leave you be." She headed out. Shortly after, one of the CTU doctors came in.

"How close?" Tony asked him.

"Almost there," he spoke, examining her. "Let's get her to the clinic."

"It figures it'd happen here..." she laughed, "Everything else did." He laughed back.

They got to the clinic, and shortly thereafter, the room was flooded with the healthy first cries of the baby girl. "You have yourself a daughter," the doctor announced. Leaning temple to temple, Tony and Michelle looked on smiling as they saw her.

Eventually, they were left alone to marvel at her, their little angel. "She's perfect," Michelle declared.

"She's got your eyes," he smiled.

"Your ears," she traced them gently.

"Hey you three." They looked up.

"Liz..." Michelle sighed in relief.

"Heard you came to my rescue."

"Well that was the plan. Come here." Liz walked up, melting in smiles seeing the newborn.

"Hey Action Girl," she greeted her. "Does she have a name?"

"We're still working on that," Michelle explained.

"Well you let me know," she gave a side hug. "Auntie Liz has to go now," she whispered to the little one.

"What ARE we going to name you?" Michelle turned back to her daughter. How incredible was that? Her daughter... their daughter... She was like the victory prize after a long fight. "Victoria..." she suddenly found herself whispering. She looked up to Tony. He came to sit at her side.

"Victoria..." he repeated. "Sounds good." Reaching in, he picked her up. "Hey Victoria..." he shook her tiny fist. Michelle could only beam, watching him hold her. She knew that he would protect them, knew it now more than ever.

Before returning to San Diego, they took the opportunity to visit their parents, siblings. The new Almeida was a bit hit. At last, hours later, they arrived home as a family for the first time. Michelle was exhausted, soon went to bed. Tony stayed up with Victoria for a while longer, watching her sleep soundly.

This was their arrival into a new part of their lives... a new part of their new lives. There remained fears, teasing at joy, trying to disrupt it. But it would always be a factor. It was all part of it, normal. With his wife and his daughter, it didn't look as frightening.

THE END


	9. Note from moonie

**A/N post-story:**

January 15, post premiere

Oh... my word... I think I'm still kind of in shock over this development. All I can say is that it's making me want to write this sequel, like... right now (well not right now right now, but you know what I mean). I just have to figure out what it might involve (if there are things you would like, feel free to mention them, if I can I'll try to incorporate them :)). Just be on the lookout for it. Further notices of progress there will likely be found at my fiction lj, the link to it is in my profile here.

moonie


End file.
